


Warm-Up Wood

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: My NSFW Works! [11]
Category: Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games Tokyo 2020, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgive me SEGA, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Metal Sonic is a pervert, NSFW, Quickies, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, happy quarantine, metonic, nearly caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: Metal Sonic helps Sonic warm up before the big race, and make a bet to see what the winner would get. Exactly as it says on the tin folks! Takes place in the M&S 2020 Olympic Games.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Metonic - Relationship
Series: My NSFW Works! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Warm-Up Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi, I’m back on my bullshit again folks! Here’s the good ending, feel good metonic porn story you’ve been waiting for! Told you we’d get there when we got there!

“All competitors will be due in the arena in 15 minutes!”. 

The announcer shouted excitedly, as Sonic finished stretching in the locker room. He made sure to stretch his arms and back too, and jogged in place for a little. “Good-a luck out there-a Sonic! May the-a best man win!”, Mario said, giving him a thumbs up. “You too dude! I won’t go easy on you!”, Sonic replied, as Mario left the locker room area of the arena. 

Leaving the azure hedgehog in the locker room alone. 

Or at least, Sonic thought he was alone. 

Taking a quick peek down by his navy skin-tight shorts, the hedgehog gulped. “Oh jeez! Random boner before the race?! I could just take a cold shower, and hopefully it will go away. I have 15 minutes to spare, I’ll just need five”, Sonic said to himself, making his way to the showers. 

Slipping off his shoes and taking off his clothes, he entered a nearby empty stall and closed the curtain. Turning on the cold water dial, the hedgehog flinched at the icy water hitting his skin. After a few minutes of standing under the shower head, Sonic felt too cold to stay another minute more. Shivering, he shakily reached for the water dial. Turning it off with a small squeak, he opened the curtain slowly. 

Sonic then reached for his towel. Wait. Where was his towel? Could it have been that he forgot his towel before he went into the shower? Cursing at himself, the hedgehog put on the clothes he was wearing before. Completely drenched in his skin tight clothes, the hedgehog searched for his towel. 

Checking his locker, his towel wasn’t there. Surprisingly, the spare uniform he stored was gone as well. “Now it couldn’t have just disappeared!”, Sonic said confused, as he started wandering around the empty locker room. He then heard footsteps from the back of the locker room, and promptly rushed over there. Looking back and forth, he saw no one. 

The figure was gone as soon as he arrived, as Sonic followed it to another corner. “Hey! Wait right there!”, Sonic shouted, running around the locker room. They went all around the place until finally reached the shower areas. Sonic walked around slowly, looking for any sign of a person. The intercom speaker soon came on once more. 

“All competitors participating in the 100m dash please report to the arena in 8 minutes!”. 

Sonic sucked his teeth. He had to find this mystery person and quickly. “Oi buddy! If you took my towel as some cheap joke, hardee har har! Very funny! Give it back!”, Sonic shouted. “What are you going to do about it? Wipe down your already drenched clothes? I must say, the look suits you”, a voice replied. 

“What?! Who’s there?!”, Sonic asked, looking around frantically. “Behind you”, the same voice replied, tapping Sonic on the shoulder. That really spooked the hedgehog, who landed on his butt. “What the-!?”, Sonic began, stunned. “Metal Sonic?! You were the one who took my towel?!”, The hedgehog finished, annoyed. 

“This thing? I found it lying on the floor. Your outfit however, is another thing. Doesn’t leave much to the imagination now does it?”, Metal Sonic replied, with the crumpled white fabric in his hand. Sonic blushed and covered up himself the most he could. “Give me back my towel you creep! The competition is going to start soon!”, Sonic replied, slightly embarrassed. 

“Don’t you have other things to worry about? Say... your bulge showing through your shorts, or maybe your nipples peaking through your shirt like a sore thumb?”, Metal Sonic added, as the hedgehog quickly glanced down. “T-That doesn’t matter! Just give me back my towel already...”, Sonic said, his ears starting to turn red. “Even if you do manage to wipe yourself off, the audience is going to see their favorite hedgehog as nothing but an exhibitionist! You might as well run naked”, Metal Sonic said snidely, still refusing to give the hedgehog the towel. 

“Stop looking at me weirdly already! Just give me my towel!”, The blue blur sand, standing back up. “Only if you let me help you warm-up”, Metal Sonic replied, as the hedgehog nodded without a second thought. “Yeah, yeah whatever! Toss it here!”, Sonic said agreeing to the terms, Metal Sonic nodded, as he tossed over the towel. 

The hedgehog then went quickly into a shower stall and began to dry himself off at last. Brushing through his fur, and his hair. His arms, legs and crotch area too. He managed to squeeze some of the water from his clothes with the towel’s help. Finally, the hedgehog was dry enough. Except, something was diffrent about the towel. Sonic soon gasped and dropped it. 

There was a Eggman logo on the bottom right hand corner of the towel, proving it not to be his. Sonic soon realized who the owner of the towel was, as he cringed internally. He soon walked out of the shower area, drawing back the curtain. Metal Sonic was waiting, and leaning on a nearby wall. 

Sonic kept his eyes averted from the robot’s gaze and shoved the towel back into his hands. “You’re a weirdo”, Sonic said before walking briskly away. Returning to his locker he opened it and just like before, no spare uniform. “Shoot! Was this all Metal Sonic’s doing too?! What dry clothes am I going to wear for the competition?!”, Sonic said frustratingly, gritting his teeth. 

“I can help you out with that”, Metal Sonic said, leaning on a locker. Sonic closed his locker and glared back the robot. “You are the worst Metal! Why did you take my spare clothes too?!”, The azure hedgehog said loudly, venting his anger. “I told you. You’d have to allow me in helping you warm up first”, Metal Sonic replied, stepping closer to the hedgehog. 

Slamming one his clawed hands against a nearby locker, Sonic flinched. “W-Warm-up? I-I already did”, he said looking up slightly to the robot. “I’ve seen the same thing over and over again with you. Stretching out that lovely body of yours, and then fapping in the showers. You must feel lonely don’t you?”; Metal Sonic cooed, titled the hedgehog’s head upwards. 

“What kind of... ehem ‘warm-up’ do you have in mind?”, Sonic asked quietly, still quite cornered. “Nothing too extreme really. Just a couple of leg, glutes and abdomen stretches...”, Metal Sonic replied, his hands wandering downwards. Sonic could feel his hands fondling him through his clothes. 

One of his hands fondling his beige chest, and the other gripping his butt. Sonic blushed beet red as he asked, “D-Did my see through clothes turn you on?”. Metal Sonic smirked and nodded. “Just the sight of your pink, perky nipples and bulge was enough to seal the deal”, the robot replied, his fingers poking his body more now. 

Sonic then said, “Someone can walk in this place at any time...”. Metal Sonic snickered. “Don’t worry. No one is here but us. If someone did come in anyways, I guess we’ll put on a good show”, the robot said, helping the hedgehog lift his shirt slightly. 

Sonic was still flustered, as he slowly pulled down his pants to his ankles. “Just make it quick Metal. We have to head intro the arena soon”, Sonic said, as Metal Sonic shook his finger. Leaning down by the bench nearby he said, “This is your workout. I’m just here to help out”. Taking out his cock, he motioned Sonic over. 

“This is a reminder to all competitions for the 100m dash! We will begin in 5 minutes!”. 

The announcer said happily again, as the intercom turned off. “Metal! We won’t have enough time! Can’t we do this later?!”, Sonic said, his eyes timidly gazing at the robot. “Your loss then. I think it would be better to fuck you in front of an audience anyways. Your clothes are still quite non-existent, but I don’t plan on sharing you”, Metal Sonic replied, sitting up and shrugging. 

“Fine! You’d better not take an hour to cum ok?!”, Sonic said, walking over and pinning the robot back down. He already threw aside his clothes back into his locker, walking completely naked now. With the exception of his shoes and gloves, Sonic was in the nude. “Dammit! Fine! Help me warm up then! You still owe me some dry clothes!”, The azure hedgehog said. 

Positioning himself on top of the robot, he started moving. His eye was still on the clock, as it was still ticking down. “Come on Sonic! You don’t have much time left!”, Part of him thought, as Sonic took in more of the robot with each second. “Fastest thing alive? Surely you can do better than that”, Metal Sonic said teasingly. 

Sonic gritted his teeth, as he moved his hips faster. “How’s that Metal?! Still think you’re top dog?!”, The blue blur said, clenching down harder on Metal Sonic. “I’m going to get you to cum in less than five minutes! You’ll see!”. Metal Sonic chortled. “Very well then! I’ll accept your challenge!”, the robot replied. “Prepare yourself then! I’m gonna show you I’m the fastest thing alive and win some dry clothes!”, The azure hedgehog added determinedly. 

Sonic used more of his hips to grind down on the robot, and his thighs as support. “It is really just like a warm-up! Use your legs Sonic! More hip moving! You got this!”, The blue blur thought to himself trying to hype him up. “Fuck! You’re doing good!”, Metal Sonic said, gripping the side of the bench. “I’ve got 3 minutes left! Come on Sonic! Work that abdomen!”, His thoughts said, cheering him on. 

“Keep gripping Sonic! He’s starting to twitch more! Up and down! You’ve got 30 seconds more until the minute passes!”, Sonic thought to himself, using more of his speed. Rapid sensations of pleasure coursing through his veins, and the rise of his own climax. “Damn! He’s actually going to do it!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself, more warnings windows popping up on his internal computer. 

“One minute and thirty seconds until climax, sensors at maximum capacity and overloading”, One of them read. Sonic could feel a few warm drops of cum entering his insides. “You close Metal? You’ve got about 2 minutes! I need time to get dressed again and clean up!”, Sonic said, hoping the robot sound finish soon. 

With each passing thrust, time continued to go just as fast. Sonic could start feeling his legs going numb, and his body tingly too. He soon came, leave white, sticky ropes on the robot’s chest. Looking back once more at the clock, only one minute remained. “Haaa~ that really hit the spot! Sorry Metal, I gotta bail now! There’s not much time left until the race begins, Mind if I borrow your towel again?”, Sonic asked, as he raised his hips once more. 

His walls refused to let go of Metal Sonic for a moment, clinging desperately onto the robot. It look a few seconds, but Sonic was able to let go properly. Standing up, he quickly rushed around the room. His legs were still rather wobbly, as the hedgehog stumbled. Metal Sonic was left on the bench, stunned and unsatisfied. 

Sonic tossed him his towel, as he said, “Dude make sure to wipe off that stuff from your chest! See you on the race course!”. Giving the robot a wink he added, “Oh yeah before I forget. If you win the race, I’ll do whatever else you wanna do after! May the best hedgehog win~!”. Metal Sonic saw a brief glimpse of what the hedgehog was wearing. 

It was the uniform he planned on lending him! When did he get that?! The towel too! “Wait he actually put it on?!”, Metal Sonic said in disbelief. The uniform consisted of a dark navy tank top and dark navy shorts. Except, since Metal Sonic has no need for clothes... He couldn’t put them on anyways, they were far too small for his liking. 

The metallic hedgehog had assumed that he and Sonic were the same size expect, he received those clothes years ago! Meaning that...! “More delicious see-through experiences! I hadn’t seen his well they fitted on him, but that doesn’t change the fact that Sonic is wearing MY clothes out there! He’s bound to sweat in them and get them drenched, and they’ll stick to his skin during the entire race!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself. 

“Mmm... how delightful! I must make haste to the arena then!”, the robot thought, as he somewhat sexually-frustratingly returned his cock back into it’s compartment. “I think this is what the mobian’s refer too as ‘blue balls’. I suppose I’m able to relate now”, Metal Sonic murmured, as he quickly stood up. Racing out of the locker room, he made his way to the arena. 

There, all the competitions were getting ready. Various were stretching their legs, and some were giving pep talks to one another. Metal Sonic looked around for Sonic, until he saw the hedgehog stretching. He recognized the yoga position, it was known as the ‘downward dog’. After a few seconds in that state, he readied himself for the race. 

Metal Sonic could see better how his clothes fit on Sonic. Despite him being on the slimmer side, the hedgehog had surprisingly large thighs. Metal loved how the navy uniform hugged Sonic’s body tightly, and how everyone else didn’t seem to notice. Sonic seemed somewhat flustered, as competitors ignored how the hedgehog’s perky nipples were starting to show through the tank top. 

Metal Sonic readied himself for the race as well, and was positioned just a few spaces away from the azure hedgehog. He could see Sonic looking hot and bothered, which made Metal Sonic start to daydream then and there. If only some of the pesky competitors weren’t separating them, Metal would have happily taken that to his advantage. 

Whispering to the hedgehog naughty things and gauging his reaction. He desperately wanted to rid Sonic of those skin-tight uniforms he always wore for the events, in front of everyone. Proving that the hedgehog belonged to him, and only him. Metal Sonic wouldn’t have hesitated to take it as far as taking the hedgehog then and there. 

Even now, he just wanted to just walk over there to Sonic and rip off his clothes. Not giving a damn what anyone would think or say, and give the hedgehog a much needed ‘protein’ shake to be taken directly in his stomach. Metal Sonic’s eyes were clouded with lust, as he kept his eyes straight ahead. The announcer’s voices were starting to get hazy to him. 

Metal Sonic could only sense everyone else marking their final starting positions, as the countdown began. Toad was in the sidelines, as he held a gun into the air. He said something, which didn’t catch the robot’s attention at all. He wasn’t interested anyways. 

“Bang!” 

With that, Metal Sonic took off running. Everyone else seemed so blurry to him now, and he didn’t care. His mind right now was focused on one thing. “I have to win!”. He could see the final stretch of the race dead ahead, as he activated his special move. Powering up his turbine and jet shoes, the robot zoomed quickly to the end. He came to a halt, as he landed on the ground. 

Audience members began to cheer, as the announcement speakers came on once more. “That’s the race folks! Let’s meet our winners now shall we?”, the announcer boasted. Metal Sonic struck a quick victory pose, to which the audience reacted positively too. The robot was feeling more impatient now, and quickly looked around for Sonic. 

Competitors were starting to crowd around him now, along with the press and organizers of the event. Amongst the happy cheering and congratulations, Metal Sonic’s eyes finally spotted the blue hedgehog. He was talking with Mario, as the plumber man gave him a high five. They seemed to be talking about something, until the plumber man said something which made Sonic blush. 

Mario blushed as well, as he made frantic hand movements. Sonic too made some, as they started laughing with one another. Metal Sonic subconsciously pushed everyone out of the way, as confused looks struck the robot. He could feel their uncertain eyes on him, but he was concerned with another task at hand. Mario continued to joke and laugh with the hedgehog. 

Sonic said something to the effect of, “Man, look on how that fits on you!”, and poked the plumber man’s stomach. Mario laughed wholeheartedly, as he jokingly poked the hedgehog’s stomach back. He said something akin to, “Mama mia bambino! You’ve really been-a working out more!”. 

Metal Sonic approached slowly behind Sonic, as the hedgehog didn’t seem to notice. Sonic was too busy chatting with Mario, and the plumber man didn’t notice him either as he was congratulating the hedgehog on second place. The robot finally stood directly behind Sonic, as his arms reached for the azure hedgehog. 

Sonic spun around, seeming confused at first. He wore a feign childish smile as he said, “Hey there Metal! Congrats on first-“. Metal Sonic cut him off by wrapping his arms around the hedgehog’s waist. The robot then whispered subtly in his ear, “We’re going to the locker room, now”. Sonic blushed a faint pink, and nodded slowly. 

“W-Well! It was nice talking to you more Mario! I’ll claim my medal later, sorry buddy! Congratulations on third place!”, Sonic said, as the robot stood besides him. “Of course-a! You must be-a tired after the race today! I’ll tell the organizers you need-a few minutes!”, Mario said, not noticing how the robot was partially glaring him down. 

“I’ll talk-a with you more later Sonic! Adios bambinos!”, Mario added, turning around and walking to the still confused crowd of spectators. Sonic breathed shakily, as his body was beginning to shake as well. Metal Sonic practically dragged the hedgehog back into the locker room area, as Sonic tried to keep up with the robot. 

Some people were confused where the robot was taking Sonic, as murmurs started floating around. Shutting the door behind them, Metal Sonic found a shower shall in the back and quickly closed the curtain. Pinning the hedgehog against the wall, his hands quickly went under his shirt and pants.

“Metal... jeez... you horn dog”, Sonic said, kissing the robot. Lifting his shirt, the robot flicked the hedgehog’s pink nipples. Leaving small kisses on his chest and neck, the robot’s arms were groping the hedgehog’s butt. “You looked so damn hot in my clothes... mine... all mine!”, Metal Sonic panted out, as Sonic bent over. 

With his hands on the wall, Sonic could feel clawed fingers getting a hold of the shorts. Metal Sonic tore apart the dark navy shorts the hedgehog wore, growling loudly. He quickly threw away the sherds of the fabric on the ground. Exposing the blue blur’s rear from the clothes which were way too tight, and showing off his pearly pink hole. “Hurry up Metal, before everyone else comes in-“, Sonic began. 

He didn’t need to tell Metal Sonic twice, as the robot practically shoved his cock inside Sonic. The hedgehog threw his head back, as he moaned. “Woah there Metal!”, Sonic said, taking a deep breath. The robot started moving, as the azure hedgehog groaned. Short of breath, the dark navy metallic robot continued. His clawed fingers were gripping onto Sonic’s waist. 

The blue blur could feel his knees getting weak, as he gripped Metal Sonic for all he had. “It looks like the race gave you more energy!~”, Sonic said teasingly, feeling the robot’s cock inserting in and out of him. His lower half was on fire, as his hands gripped the tiled walls. “Metal! Oh Metal!~ You’re so strong! Keep goin-“, Sonic began. 

Sonic’s words were cut off by the doors to the locker room opening. There were a chatter of voices, joking and laughter. He could here the voices of Luigi, Tails and Vector. Bowser and Eggman as well, as Sonic’s face turned bright red. “Shit! We’re cornered!”, he said. Metal Sonic snickered, as he activated a special command. 

Sonic quickly covered his mouth, as his eyes rolled back. The robot was practically gaping his hole open now, and his insides felt like they were starting to get dry. “Whew! That race was super cool! I wonder where Metal Sonic and Sonic went off to!”, Tails said, closing his locker. “Who knows? Maybe they went to settle the score somewhere else?”, Luigi replied, chuckling. 

“Trust me Luigi, I know my creation like the back of my hand. I’m sure he’s probably t-posing on him to rub in his face he’s truly superior! Hohoho!”, Eggman added, soon taking a drink from his water bottle. Bowser made growling sounds as Luigi said, “Bowser! Don’t say such things! I don’t think Metal Sonic is the kind of person to beat him up”. 

“It sounds like him though, Metal Sonic always liked to show off”, Tails added, as the group laughed. Not far away from them tough, the robot stood behind the hedgehog. Using the wall for support, he held up Sonic facing the shower curtain. Holding the hedgehog’s arms under his, keeping Sonic from covering his mouth. The azure hedgehog was flustered, and panting quietly. “No! Metal!~ We’re going to get caught~!”, Sonic moaned quietly. 

“Hey do you guys hear something?”, Luigi asked. “No, why Luigi?”, Tails responded, as shivers went down Sonic’s spine. It was getter harder and harder to keep his voice down, and Metal Sonic was doing everything he could to make Sonic moan. “Metal! Hurry up and cum already! Oh no!~”, Sonic said, his voice quivering. 

“I thought I heard something”, Luigi added, as Bowser laughed. He said something which Luigi responded too sort of angrily. “I’m sure this time it wasn’t ghosts in the locker room!”, the green plumber man responded. That was until they heard ghastly moaning. 

It was getting louder with each second as everyone froze. The lights began to flicker as silence looked in the air for a moment. “Wha- What?!”, Tails said loudly. “I-It was ghosts! Aaah!”, Luigi screamed, terrified. “Not the ghosts! This is all way too scary!”, Vector shouted. “Run away!”, Eggman shouted as well, as they all quickly ran out of the locker room. The door slammed closed behind them, just as Sonic screamed in pleasure. 

The hedgehog came, as his seed was spurting out onto the floor. Metal Sonic came alongside him, and groaned loudly. There was a moment of heavy panting, as they were tired. Metal Sonic soon started moving again, as Sonic’s eyes rolled back once more. They spent a few more sessions in the shower stall until more people arrived in the locker room. 

“I swear there were ghosts in here big bro! You gotta trust me!”, Luigi said, as Mario opened the door in front of him. “Don’t-a be silly Luigi! I bet it’s-a just”, Mario began, as a white sheeted ghost appeared in front of him. Mario screamed in terror, as the ghost began laughing. Sonic took the towel off and said, “Haha! Scared ya good didn’t I?”. 

“Oh my god-a Sonic! You nearly-a gave a bambino a heart attack-a!”, Mario replied, taking a breath of relief. “You guys got super spooked earlier too! Got you good there as well!”, Sonic added, laughing at the group from earlier. “Yeah! You totally got us Sonic! Scared me shitless!”, Luigi replied, laughing as well. 

“Seriously, your ghost moaning was so accurate! Gotta teach me to do it some time!”, Tails said, giggling. Sonic wanted to die when he heard those words. but laughed it off. Soon everyone was getting their things out of the lockers, and preparing for the next day. Mario was the last to leave, as he wondered quickly about where Metal Sonic has left. 

“Have you seen-a Metal Sonic? He didn’t-a show up back to the locker room”, Mario asked the azure hedgehog. “N-Nope! Must have either gone ahead, or probably went home!”, Sonic replied quickly, as the plumber nodded his head. “That seems-a well! I’ll be heading out for-a today Sonic! Adios! Keep working-a out, you seriously look-a great these days!”, Mario said, giving the hedgehog a thumbs up. 

Strolling to the entrance to the locker room. Mario left and closed the door behind him. Sonic stood there, as Metal Sonic jumped down from the vents. “I don’t think you had to stuff yourself in the vents Metal. Seems a bit like overkill if you ask me”, Sonic said, rolling his eyes. “Extra measures, nothing too extreme if you ask me”, the robot replied, dusting himself off. 

“Now then, let’s go all out since everyone is gone now! I’ve confirmed with my internal scanners that everyone has left the stadium. Let’s do something different this time however, follow me”, Metal Sonic said, holding the azure hedgehog’s hand. 

He led him into the arena, which was completely empty now. Aside from the winner stages, there was nothing else on the field. “What are we doing here Metal?”, Sonic asked, sort of confused. “I’ve come here to claim my medal obviously. You haven’t claimed your medal yet have you?”, Metal Sonic replied, which the azure hedgehog shook his head in response. 

“I took the liberty of retrieving our medals earlier, I was able to convince one of the organizers to hand me yours as well”, Metal Sonic spoke, pulling out two medals from his internal compartment. “So that’s why you also used the vents! To not be seen on your way back to the locker room!”, Sonic said, sort of surprised. Placing on his silver medal; the blue blur struck a pose. 

“I simply wanted my medal award to be diffrent. Let’s head over to the stage”, the navy metallic hedgehog spoke, walking over to the three-tiered platform. Sonic followed, as they both stood together on the first place tier. “I actually wanted you to give it to me Sonic. I’d be more than honored if you could do that for me”, Metal Sonic said, handing Sonic his medal. 

Sonic smiled sweetly. “Of course I can. Look, I’ll even make my cool announcer voice! Ehem!”, Sonic began. as he took a deep breath. “To the first place winner of the 100m race! Gold medal goes to... drum roll please!.... Metal Sonic!”, Sonic finished, excitedly clapping for the robot. Placing the gold medal around the mobian machine’s neck. 

Sonic took a small step back and said, “You look so cool with that! Gold really suits you Metal Sonic!”. The robot nodded and replied confidently with, “I was built to surpass all expectations after all. I do thank you for your praise”. “Aww! You wanted to come out here so that, I could give you your medal?”, Sonic asked cheerfully. 

“We’re here for something else too. Perhaps you could tell me if I deserve a gold medal for my ‘stamina’?”, Metal Sonic began as the hedgehog gulped. “Y-Yeah. You definitely get that in my book”, Sonic replied, as the robot wrapped his arms around his waist. “Even if your first set of clothes dried earlier, we wouldn’t want me tearing them off do you?”, Metal Sonic cooed, his hands already inside Sonic’s pants. 

Sonic shook his head and pulled off his clothes, tossing them aside. Metal Sonic snickered, as they began to go at it like rabbits. Being outside, Sonic could feel drafts of wind between his legs and under his arms. Metal Sonic kept him warm however, as they continued their heat on the first place platform. It creaked and groaned, as Sonic felt like he was being drilled into it. 

After more passionate outdoor sessions, the two hedgehogs were officially tired out. Metal Sonic used his jet shoes too carry them away from the stadium, and back to the hotel they stayed in. The next day, another event took place in the same arena. Metal Sonic and Sonic were scheduled for another venue however, and weren’t there when the incident occurred.

“Did you hear Sonic? In the main arena when the winners were receiving medals, the first place winner went straight through the platform! They said something with great force caused the platform to collapse!”, Tails told Sonic, who was drinking from a water bottle. The hedgehog’s eyes widened as he spat out his water.

Coughing violently, Tails then asked frantically, “Oh no! Are you ok Sonic?!”. Concerned at the hedgehog’s reaction, Tails gently patted his back. “Just breathe Sonic! Breathe!”, the fox boy said calmly. It took another minute for Sonic to breathe properly, but he then started laughing hard. 

“Tails, That has seriously got to be the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!”, Sonic said, wiping away a tear. Internally, the blue blur was screaming at the top of his lungs. “I’m not sure! They said that soon, the other two contenders fell and the whole stage itself collapsed! What could possible be that strong to make a stage fall apart?”, Tails replied, scratching his head. 

“Who knows little buddy? I guess we’ll never know!”, Sonic responded, drinking more of his water and looking away. His eyes met with Metal Sonic’s, who he glared at now. “Anyways! You in the mood to warm-up with me Sonic? The next event is going to start soon!”, Tails asked, hoping for the response he was waiting for.

“Oh um... sorry! Metal Sonic said that he wanted to warm-up with me today, and I can’t exactly turn him down...”, Sonic replied, which saddened the fox. “Oof! It’s fine, maybe another time! I’m going to start warming up now, catch you later Sonic!”, Tails responded, slightly disappointed. Standing up, the fox boy left the scene.

Metal Sonic approached the azure hedgehog, who was sitting down on a bench. “Ready to warm-up? I’ve got plenitude of new small exercises for us to try today~”, The dark navy robot said chuckling. “Yeah, let’s just make them quick ones ok?”, Sonic replied, standing up as they walked over to the venue’s locker room. 

Tails looked at the two from the distance. Noticing how sneakily they practically were when slipping into the locker room. “Meh. Whatever. I guess they like to gossip together or something”, he thought to himself. Tails shrugged off their suspicious behavior and continued to warm-up. There was one thought however, that the fox boy couldn’t rid his mind of. It was the very same one that gave him a vague answer from Sonic. 

“How did Sonic do his ghost moans so damn accurate?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, Metonic porn. Why not? I really couldn’t care less anymore, I wrote this at like 3am since I couldn’t sleep. All my NYC peeps know what I’m talking about. Open windows, but no AC kinda night.


End file.
